theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Vesuvius
''History Vesuvius's life as a Cyndaquil was fairly calm and non-chalant, at least until Light came along. Vesuvius and Light became friends quickly, and Vesuvius began growing, quickly. He first learned to speak in Sprout Tower, immediately after he evolved to a Quilava. He accompanied Light through all of his Johto and Kanto adventures. In-between Johto and Kanto he spearheaded an effort to surprise Michal with a Shiny Stone by winning the Pokeathalon. During the Pokeathalon, Vesuvius met an Arcanine which was extremely arrogant. Vesuvius and his team beat the Arcanine, and they won the shiny stone. During the Kanto journey, Vesuvius played a key role in defeating Erica and Blaine. In Blaine's gym battle, he fought the same Arcanine from earlier, winning the battle with his brand new combo move, Blazing Meteor. He also was critical in the Elite Four, taking out strong members of Bruno, Koga, and Karen's teams. During Bruno's battle, he showed his new combo move, Stellar Tackle. He also took out Venusaur on Red's team, and helped fight Mewtwo. New Arcadia Vesuvius, and the rest of Light's pokemon, played little part in the adventures at New Arcadia. Late in the adventure, shortly after Naruto , Roll , Bass , and Sola had gone home, Fefnir challenged Light to a 3 on 3 Pokemon Battle. Light used Vesuvius, Michal , and Zack for his side. Vesuvius took on Fefnir's Emboar, eventually ending the battle with a draw. A New Chapter: Searching For Light. Once the episode on New Arcadia was done, and Light went to SInnoh, Vesuvius and the rest were sent back to Johto at the base of Mt. Silver. Now, like most, if not all, of the rest of the people or Pokemon returning from New Arcadia, he and the rest of the team couldn't remember what had gone on whatsoever. When he and the rest first woke up after being transported back, they immediately noticed that 1) they weren't in their Pokeballs, and 2) Light wasn't there. They began searching for him, but very quickly discovered something else inside Victory Road, Team Rocket was back. Once they figured out everything they knew, they decided to split up. Vesuvius and Michal were to look for Light, Fangretta and Cleopatra were to recruit help from the gym leaders, Zack was to gain the help of the Frontier Brains, and Stonewall was to employ the Magikarp Army. Vesuvius and Michal started at New Bark, but Vesuvius didn't go much farther as far as searching. He decided to visit his old home, where he grew up as a Cyndaquil. When he got there, however, he discovered three Typhlosions threatening to, not only break the contract that had been held for ages that humans were not to be hurt and that they could take two Cyndaquils every now and then to give to trainers, but also they were about to kill Professor Elm and Lyra. Vesuvius quickly puts a stop to this, challenging the leader of the three, who had been a big bully as a Cyndaquil when Vesuvius knew him. The battle was one of cheap tactics versus raw power. The one-on-one part of the battle doesn't last long, as Brand, the other Typhlosion, brought his cohorts into the battle. They had Vesuvuis pinned in an impossible to escape position at one point, but then a female Typhlosion named Helen showed up and knocked them off of Vesuvius. At this point Vesuvius decides to go all out, and one Blazing Meteor later the battle is over. Vesuvius decides to, or resigns to the fact that he will, go with Helen and talk with her. She had a crush on him when he left, and time has only increased the level of it. Secretly Vesuvius also has a crush on her, but he wants to put everything else first. Personality From the get-go, Vesuvius was happy-go-lucky, and was even criticized for it. He loves his teammates, and will do anything to make sure they stay safe. Happy nature aside, if you threaten his teammates, or wear a Team Rocket jersey, he won't hesitate to light you up, literaly. Moves * Tackle *Leer *Smokescreen *Ember *Quick Attack *''Flame Wheel *''Swift'' *Lava Plume *''Flamethrower'' *''Eruption'' *''Blazing Meteor(Flamethrower+Swift)'' *''Stellar Tackle(Flame Wheel+Swift)'' ''Trivia'' *His name comes from Mt. Vesuvius, and orriginaly it was planned that, upon his evolution to Typhlosion, his name would be changed to Mt. Vesuvius, but it was decided that Vesuvius was too ingrained as his name, plus calling a Pokemon "Mount Vesuvius" just didn't sound right Category:Partner Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Light's Pokemon